The New Spectacular Spider-Man 2
by Niceguy42
Summary: With the recent events that have occured, Spider-Man struggles to shake off the grief that remains inside of him, but he'll have to put his personal feelings aside as he faces down a new menace, and this menace stings quiet a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets were damp as a masked man ran through an alley way, and stopped in terror when he turned to see a person hanging from a web line, "ah, stay back! I'm warning you!" The man pulled out a pocket knife, but the other person webbed it to his hand and tossed it as he landed towards the ground, "now now, no one ever said you could play with knives, it's not safe" the person kicked the man in the face as he was knocked unconscious, "well, another day in the life of the **New **Spectacular Spider-Man!" Spider-Man webbed up the mugger as he took the purse **_"seriously, you need a better name, it's too cringy"_** a voice in his headset spoke, "well, no one asked you Luke" Spidey found the lady who was mugged and handed her the purse, "thank you, young man" the elderly lady shook his hand, "it's fine, just make sure you watch the streets at night" Spider-Man replied as he webbed off into the distance_** "I still can't believe you went to another dimension, what was it like?"**_ Luke's voice came back as Spidey landed on a roof, "it was interesting, that's all I can say is, I'm just glad to be back, my Mom has been smothering me so much, and I need to look after her" Spider-Man spoke into the headset, **_"well, I'm glad too, let's hope you stay around for awhile"_** Luke's reassured voice made Spider-Man feel much calmer, "oh don't worry, I ain't going nowhere for awhile" Spider-Man suddenly felt a pang in his heart_ "Flashwing..."_ he remembered all too well,**_ "hey, Eli? You good?" _**Luke asked, "yep, just pondering, hey, are there any other crimes going on nearby?" Spider-Man asked as Luke presumably started browsing his tracker on his computer, Spidey stared out into the city, all was silent at night, **_"nope, there's nothing going on"_** Spidey sighed in relief, "good, I'm glad, I just want to sleep in my own bed for once" Spider-Man webbed his way back towards his house, "well goodnight, Luke" Spider-Man told his friend as Luke said the same and deactivated the chat. _"Well,__ that's that, I'll __Be glad to get home, I'm also thankful it's fall break, or I'd be so behind on classes"_ Spider-Man chuckled to himself as he landed on the roof of his house and crawled inside the window, "ah, home sweet home" Elijah removed his mask as he collapsed on the bed, "now, to remove this suit" Elijah took off his suit and hung it up inside his closet and slipped into his PJs and fell onto his bed and went to sleep, awaiting the day of tomorrow to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick heads up, all the books in the Spyro x Cynder series have been renamed to purely Skylanders (and then the main title) so just wanted to let y'all know, okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Ms. Gargan-I mean- Dr. Gargan, are you sure this is a good idea? The side effects could cost us" a scientist walked up next to the impatient doctor, "have no fear, we'll be fine, but if Dr. Conners wants something done, we need to do it, remember the Red Goblin incident? We can't end up accidentally creating one of those again" Dr. Gargan explained as she circled the empty clearing in the middle of the lab. "But, Mr. Fredricks brought that upon himself when he became a crazed maniac, it wasn't Oscorps fault" the scientist protested as Dr. Gargan gave him a stern look, "just imagine, if we could enhance the DNA strands, we could improve the very data of a Scorpion, then think about what we'll be able to accomplish" Dr. Gargan looked into a cage holding two scorpions. "But Dr. Gargan, why Scorpions?" The scientist asked in confusion, "my husband was very fond of them" Dr. Gargan grew a slightly unpleasant smile as she continued her work.

"Class Dismissed!" The teacher called out as the class left American History, "man, when you go in there you know nothing, then when you leave, you suddenly know everything about all the Revolutions" Luke chuckled as Elijah rolled his eyes, "it's American History, Luke, it's job is to teach you that" "well, I don't hear you complaining about what we learned" Luke replied, "that's because I'm focusing Luke, Fo-cus, it's a thing you can do where you don't talk through the entire class and you learn things" Elijah Joked as Luke smirked, "well, well, would you look at that?" Luke pointed in front of them, immediately Elijah recognized her, "is that-Jessica?" Elijah asked, almost dumb-founded at seeing her here, "yep, and she hasn't changed a bit" Luke answered his question with some side-notes, "well, if you like her, then go ahead and talk to her" Elijah nudged his longtime friend slightly, "are you sure about this? What if she rejects me?" Luke asked in a concerned tone, "well, just be yourself, and give it a shot" Elijah told him "you know, for never having a girlfriend, you sure know a lot about love, what's your secret?" Luke whispered the last part into Elijah's ear so he could tell him the "secret", "let's just say I have some experience of my own, now go" Elijah nudged Luke further towards Jessica _"Flashwing..." _he still couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind, he pushed that thought away as he looked back up to see Luke running happily towards him, "she said yes!" Luke exclaimed, "for what?" Elijah asked, "she said yes when I asked her if we could go on a date" Luke showed a smile on his face so large that Elijah thought they were in first grade again, "well, don't keep her waiting, you gotta find out where you'll take her" as soon as Elijah said this, Luke's smile faded, "oh shoot, your right!" Luke sprinted off as Elijah grew a small grin on his face. When he looked at the clock he was just thankful to have it be 3:10, he could finally leave, as Elijah packed up his things he noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Well, look who we have here..." Elijah heard the familiar voice of Peyton as he trodded up to the one person Elijah didn't want to get harmed in school, Luke. "Oh, hey Peyton, say, where's your mariachi band of friends?" Luke replied, "doesn't matter, wimp, I just saw you hitting on my girl" Peyton sneered as Luke looked upwards further, "oh Jessica, but she didn't say anything about already being together" Luke thought to himself as Peyton grabbed him, "it was future tense!" At this, Elijah stood upward, and paced up towards Peyton, "let. Him. Go" Elijah crossed his arms as Peyton gave him the death glare and dropped Luke, "your a bold one, Elijah, last I remembered, you weren't all about sides" Peyton walked up to him, "maybe it's cause I'm worried I'll stomp all over your face" more and more kids were gathering around as Peyton heard individual "oooos" Peyton knelt down very close to him, "you and me, outside, now!" Peyton stormed off, "well, that could've gone better" Elijah helped up his friend, "dude, this is your chance to show the school what your capable of! You could become famous!" Elijah immediately clamped Luke's mouth shut, "don't you get it? That's the one thing I can't do, no matter how much I want to, if my enemies found this out, they'd be all over me within weeks, I'll just do a little toying with Peyton, then let him win" Elijah explained to Luke, "well fine, but if you fly into a spit of anger and beat the snot out of him, don't say I didn't warn you" Luke went to the location of the fight as Elijah stayed put in the halls, pondering his decision, _"what have I done?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elijah laid his backpack beside the wall as he stepped into the 'arena' the other students had created, on the other end was Peyton, and he certainly looked ready for a fight, "well, we gonna do this little man?" Peyton jabbed as the two circled each other, "maybe, or maybe I'm scared you'll lose" Elijah retorted, "oh, I'm gonna make you eat those words" Peyton sneered as Elijah got into a defensive stance as Peyton charged him, but Elijah merely stepped to the side as Peyton whirled around as he tried to punch him, but Elijah ducked in time as he dodged around and pushed Peyton in the back as he stepped back, "argh!" Peyton charged Elijah as he leaped over him, landing his hand on his back and flipped behind him. "How did you-?" Peyton look back, baffled, "meh" Elijah simply replied as Peyton charged him again, unfortunately he reacted too late and was grabbed by Peyton as he was thrown against the wall. Unfortunately, as Elijah was trying to steady himself, Peyton used this to his advantage and punched Elijah in the jaw, it wasn't long before blood started to show, "should've kept quiet, little man, now I'm gonna kick your sad, lonely body out of this schoolyard, it's no wonder you couldn't save your Father, you weakling!" Immediately Elijah's eyes opened with a new sense of determination, as he glared up at the floating Student he walked up to him and punched his back when he wasn't looking, "agh! What!?" Peyton gave him a glare of malice as he tried to charge him again, but Elijah stopped him by the forehead with only one finger, "you crossed the line" Elijah grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him into the air with one arm. Many of the crowd started gasping in shock at how easily Elijah lifted him in the air, but Luke was face-palming as he whispered to himself "what did I tell him?" Elijah grabbed ahold of his right arm as he lifted Peyton further into the air, "okay, okay, I give up! You win!" Elijah looked at his fearful face, then at his arm, then at the ground, and his mind shifted as he realized what he did. Quickly and decisively, he dropped Peyton, and grabbed his backpack as he walked off, "wait? We must decide a winner!" One of the students cried after him, "there are no winners in a pointless fight" Elijah replied as he trekked on home.

_"I can't believe what I did just there, I almost allowed my emotions get the better of me there" _Elijah's thoughts plagued his conscious as he wiped the blood off his jaw, "I almost revealed my identity to the whole class" Elijah sighed as he continued his walk down the street, he then turned into a nearby alley, and switched into his Spider-Man gear. "Okay, let's get this show on the road" Spider-Man murmered to himself as he crawled up the wall beside him and sat on the roof, _"hey man, you okay?" Spidey heard the familiar voice of Luke coming through the headset, "I'm fine, just give me some crimes to deal with" Spider-Man replies blankly, "well, you don't sound okay, I'm sorry you were dragged into that" Luke's voice sounded sympathetic. Eventually Spidey couldn't hold it any longer, and asked Luke, "is Peyton okay?" "He's fine, he was just glad enough not to get hurt, he apologized to me, and he just...left" Luke informed as Spider-Man looked over the bustling streets, "well, I just hope this hasn't made anything worse, now, about those Crimes..." Spider-Man asked again, "right, let's see...there's a deadlock going on, a car chase, a small-time robbery, a-oh my" Luke's concern got Spidey's attention, "what is it?" Spider-Man asked, "there's an incident at Oscorp, four hostages, with a ransom" "I'm on my way!" Spider-Man swung off in the direction of Oscorp to figure out the situation, and stop it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I won't ask again, give me the codes to the vault!" A masked mugger held a scientist by the shirt collar, "I-I don't know, I don't have clearance in that sector" the scientist withered in fear, "I don't have time for this, just kill him" another man instructed him as he lifted up his gun at the scientist, but they were stopped when multiple webs lifted the guns out of the men's hands, "what the!?" Spider-Man leaped out of the shadows and raised his fists in an attack stance, "good day to you as well, Prince Charming" Spidey joked as he kicked the man in the shin, "argh!" The other men circled Spider-Man as Luke filtered his comm,_** "all right, I'll keep you updated on the battle, there's a guy running in from behind with a pipe"**_ "I see him" Spider-Man replied as he leaped over him and slammed his face into the ground, "now gimme that" Spidey informed as he bent the pipe, "you should be more careful, you know, bones don't fix easily" Spider-Man turned his attention to the others as they each individually attacked him. Within little to no effort, he webbed them all up, but not before using his Spider-Sense to dodge a bullet coming from on of the robber's guns, "hey! No fair! Let's even the odds" Spider-Man switched his web settings to Tazer webs as he watched the man get electrocuted into unconsciousness, "there you are" Spidey helped up one of the scientists while the others ran to call the Police, "now, before you can go, can you explain to me what those guys were after?" Spider-Man asked as the scientist explained, "they were after the codes for the vault, a high-class work station, they caught rumors that Dr. Gargan was on the verge of a breakthrough with DNA enhancements with Scorpions" the scientist finished as Spider-Man realized the danger in the situation, "wait, did you say Dr. Gargan?" "Yes" "is she related to anyone call Mac Gargan?" Spider-Man asked "I think thats his husband" the scientist replied as Spidey realized all this, "I don't think Dr. Gargan is a scientist, and I think I know what she's trying to do, go get to the others and get out of here" Spider-Man instructed the Scientist as he nodded and went to find the others,_ "if I know the Gargans, I also think of one other thing...the Scorpion." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**"So your saying that Dr. Gargan could be the scorpion?"**_ "Yes, Luke, and we have to find her before she completes her suit, or there will be another Scorpion" Spider-Man replied sternly as he crawled through the vent ducts, "man, Oscorp has some luxurious vent ducts" Spidey murmered to himself as he continued to crawl through the ducts. Eventually he found a vent that led to the vault, and he peered inside as he saw the woman who was presumably Dr. Gargan, working on a metallic suit of armor, "at last, it's finished" Spider-Man figures this should end now as he jumped out out of the vent, "hey, whatcha got there?" Spidey asked "huh? Oh, its you..." Dr. Gargan showed a heavy grimace over her face as she reached for the armor, "yeah, it's me, You want an autograph?" Spider-Man asked once more. "Your too late, now I shall do what my husband could not, end the Spider-Man!" Dr. Gargan opened up the suit as she stepped inside, "okay, definitely not an autograph..." Spider-Man backed up, **_"uh, Dude, get out of there!_**" "Yeah my point as well" Spidey replied as he dodged a blast from the Scorpion's tail, "you can't block me forever, wall-crawler!" As Spider-Man listened to the voice, it didn't sound like Dr. Gargan, it sounded more robotic and deep. "Okay, so a doctor gone nuts and becomes a super villain, wonder where I've heard that origin story before" Spider-Man grumbled as he leaped out of the way as the Scorpion tail smashed into a nearby counter, "okay! Stop destroying everything! Or I'll have property damage on my conscience" Spider-Man told the Scorpion as he grabbed her tail. "Luke, analyze her suit for weaknesses" Spider-Man uploaded a schematic of her suit to Luke's laptop as he searched the armor.**_ "There don't seem to be any visible weaknesses"_** "lovely" Spider-Man mumbled, **_"however, the tail does seem to be the main part of the suit, almost like a crutch, if it's disabled, it should deactivate the armor"_** "also lovely" Spidey kept a firm grip on the tail as he whirled the Scorpion around the room, "alright, on 3...you're gonna know how to fly" Spider-Man joked as he started the countdown. "1...2...3!" Spider-Man sent her flying through the window, as she plummeted down towards the surface, **_"um...did you just...?" _**"She'll be fine, the suit has an advanced set of microscopic kinetic particals, it'll absorb the impact, and keep her alive, with no damage to her" Spider-Man replied as he dived down after her. _"That's funny, I could've sworn-" _Spidey was cut out of his thoughts as he was swiped into the side of a nearby building "ah...that's gonna leave a mark..." Spider-Man looked up to see the Scorpion charge into him as they were sent flying through the building, punching and beating one another the entire way. As soon as they crashed out of the building, Spidey webbed around up onto the roof, as the Scorpion followed and slammed down onto the roof, "nothing can prevent this!" The Scorpion shouted as she grabbed Spider-Man with her tail, "ah...too tight...can't breathe..." Spidey continued to struggle as the tail leveled over the edge of the roof, "now, you shall die!" The Scorpion exclaimed as Spider-Man was dropped, **_"Eli? Eli!?_**" Luke's voice was cancelled out as Spider-Man continued to plummet down, "ugh..." Spidey groaned as his conscience returned, "wait...?" Spider-Man regained his senses moments before he hit the ground, and he used a webline to slow his fall, "okay, now, I'm just gonna lie down..." Spider-Man fell against the wall, heavily clamping his side as he wearily stood back up and walked in the direction of his house. "Luke?" Spider-Man tunes his headset, when he didn't answer, he glanced back up to the roof, it seemed as though the Scorpion had lost interest _"let's keep it that way"_ Spidey kept his side firmly in his grasp as he slowly limped away,_ "and it would seem as though Luke went off to his date with Jessica" _Spidey thought to himself as he activated his tracker _"well, I guess it's a good thing I put a tracker on her, or I wouldn't know where she is" _Spidey sighed as he limped away again, "I'm going home".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ugh, everything feels like the life has been drained from it" Elijah groaned to himself as he removed his mask and laid down on his bed, pain was literally everywhere on his body, his head was pounding, sweat covered his forehead, and all his bones felt as though they were splintered in a thousand pieces. For once, he was glad to just be bored _"the Scorpion armor was much stronger than I anticipated, I'm just lucky to be alive at this rate" _Elijah sat upwards as he contemplated the recent battle "_if I'm no good at besting a supervillian, what chance do I have?" _Elijah covered his eyes with his hands in shame, then he realized what _she _would say _"you can't give up now, get your head into the game" _these words were the entire truth, and he knew, she would've told him this. _"She would've wanted me to finish this" _Elijah sat upright, with a new sense of determination in his eyes, he went to his work desk and got out a multitude of scientific kits, and started to work on a new device, one that would help him win, he was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_The next day_

"Give me that!" Dr. Gargan used her tail to lift up a table and slammed it into a nearby piece of glass...and that was one of the windows at the bank. As she entered, she received little to no resistance, and broke into the vault. As she started grabbing the bags of cash, a web was shot at one of the bags, and pulled back into the hands of none other than Spider-Man, "you know, most women I've met are much more polite than this" Spidey joked as the Scorpion turned to face him, "maybe, but I'm a women who gets things done" "really? Does that include throwing tables into banks?" "If that's what it takes to get things done..." "wow, you really need some friends" Spider-Man joked as he dodged a blast from the Scorpions tail, _"I don't have Luke to aid me this time..." _Spider-Man's thoughts blared in his head as he tossed a bag of cash at Gargan "here's your change!" Spidey called out as the bag hit the Scorpion's visor, "argh! Your persistence is starting to annoy me" The Scorpion snarled as she attempted to reach Spider-Man with her tail just as before, but Spider-Man was quicker, as he leaped over and rested his hand on her back as he landed on the ground behind her _"think, just like Peyton..." _Spidey reminded himself of the slug fest that happened yesterday as he kicked Gargan in the back, _"now to add the gizmo" _Spider-Man placed a small circular shape on the armor, almost about the size of a dime, "hey Scorpy, how do ya feel about dead weight?" Spider-Man asked jokingly as he pulled out a small switch, but nothing happened, "were you saying something?" The Scorpion turned and retorted as Spider-Man continued to press the button _"come on! Work you stupid gizmo!" _Spider-Man lept onto the Scorpions back and opened the device to see what was wrong. When he opened it up, he saw what he'd miscalculated, two wires were plugged into the wrong sockets, and the receiver was misplaced _"how could I have miscalculated this?" _Spider-Man proceeded to whirl around on the Scorpions back as she tried to remove him, Spidey pulled out his convenient pack of tools and got to work. "Get off me!" Gargan proceeded to thrash around as Spider-Man shifted the wires towards their correct slots, "ah sorry, but I can't do that" Spidey replied as he fixed the wires and prepared to replace the receiver, but Spider-Man was flailed off Gargan's back, "argh!" Spidey crashed into the wall, "your out of luck, Web-head!" Gargan walked into the room and grabbed him by the tail, and prepared to squeeze the life out of him, "not so fast..." a group of police officers aimed their weapons at Gargan, "quick, cover fire!" The officers used their hand guns on the Scorpion, giving Spider-Man the time needed to get back up. _"Thanks for that, officers" _Spidey used this chance to leap back onto Gargan as he added the finishing touches on the device, and leaped off of Gargan's back, "okay, for real this time! Prepare for deadweight!" Spidey announced as he pulled out the switch again, and pressed the button. As soon as the button was pressed, a contained EMP pulse spread across the entire suit as Dr. Gargan fell out of the deactivated armor, "so, how does prison sound to you?" Spider-Man asked the surprised Doctor as the police grabbed her and took her outside to a nearby police car, "thanks Spider-Man, didn't think we could handle that" an officer shaked Spidey's hand in gratitude, "aw shucks, thanks man" Spider-Man couldn't help a grin form under his mask, "I'll leave the rest to you" Spidey replied as he webbed off, _"well, what do you know? I'm friends with the law" _Spidey chuckled to himself as he sat down on a nearby rooftop and acknowledged his success, _"Flashwing would be proud" _Spider-Man thought to himself as he looked off into the sky, more importantly, his father would be proud. Elijah smiled in approval as he placed his mask back on and returned home for a long boring afternoon.

The end

The New Spectacular Spider-Man 3 coming soon

Now there is only...Worlds Collide 2


End file.
